A switching operator control arrangement of this kind can be designed, for example, as a touchpad for controlling various functions. The switching operator control arrangement can be used, in particular, in a motor vehicle.
A switching operator control arrangement of this kind has an operating area, which can be manually moved, for operator control by the user. The operating area interacts with a shifting means in such a way that the operating area can be moved in a substantially linear manner over at least one distance from a starting position or neutral position to an operating position. The operating position may be in the form of a switching position in such a way that the operating area has a switching action on a switching element, a sensor or the like in the switching position. In this case, a switching signal is then generated, it being possible for the switching signal to be used, in turn, in order to trigger a correspondingly associated function. It has been found that the operating area can tilt, in particular in the case of an operating area of large dimensions, when it is operated by the user.